


A Million Times Again

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: OT4-Chocobros [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, OT4, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Prompto dwells on the day Gladio got that scar while protecting Noctis and him from an attack.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: OT4-Chocobros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657276
Kudos: 37





	A Million Times Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another drabble to add to the series!
> 
> If you have any plot you'd like to me write about revolving them please let me know!
> 
> Please leave your comments and kudos!

Prompto was sitting down on the floor in the training room as he watched his best friend and the shield fight with big wooden swords. Noctis had yet a lot to perfect and Gladio was in charge of making sure he would be strong and smart enough to know how to keep himself alive if needed. It was good thinking, he had to know how to fight, but he, Ignis and Gladio were right there to make sure no harm would ever come to their prince. And so far they’ve managed.   
He tilted his head as Noctis failed yet another move, his friend was tired and he could see it in the way he was standing. The prince always got too tired far too easily, a consequence of his connection to the Crystal, he had been told. He guessed it was really tough, having a giant thing drain your energy like that. Magic has it’s consequences and they weren’t as funny as he had at first thought. He still had a lot to learn about it and about how everything worked. But for now, having Cor train him to become crownsguard was enough for him. 

“Focus, princess!” Gladiolus’ voice rang through the large room and Prompto couldn’t help but think of him as a big scary bear.

A big scary bear that loved reading romance novels, of course. 

“I am!” Noctis’ whined loudly and then charged right back at his shield. 

Prompto tilted his head to the other side as his eyes landed on the bigger man, or rather, on his forehead.   
Yes, they’ve all been doing a great job so far. Noctis is safe, completely unharmed, and Gladio has a scar to prove it. He wore it with pride and he would always mention that he would do it a million times again if it meant keeping their prince safe.   
But he had also saved Prompto that night, and he often wondered why. After all, he was no royalty. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ignis’ voice derailed his train of thoughts and the youngest turned to look at the man as he sat next to him. He just showered from training himself. 

The teenager hummed and wrapped his arms around his knees, his eyes back on the sparring males “Do you remember when he got that scar?”

“I am assuming you are talking about Gladio?” Ignis wondered as he cleaned his glasses “I do, of course. It was not a pleasant day.”

“Yeah. It was pretty scary. I thought Noct and I were goners.” He sighed “I’m so glad I started training...I should have known how to protect him that day.”

“Do not blame yourself. Even if you knew nothing about proper fighting, you stood your ground and acted upon your wishes to keep His Highness safe.”

“I mean, I wasn’t trying to keep the prince safe. I just wanted to protect my best friend.”

Ignis smiled softly at that “And that sentiment is most valuable.” He reassured the other “You ought to have it to be able to stand by his side as his gunman.” Pormpto hummed again and Ignis put his glasses on “I assume something is bothering you?”

“Not exactly...I was just thinking about that day. Are those guys still locked up?”

“They have assaulted two minors, beat one of them up, attempted to murder the prince and injured another man with a knife. They will not be out anytime soon. Besides, it has only been a year.”

The freckled boy couldn’t help but chuckle at that “You sound so angry.”

“I deeply regret not being there.” Ignis frowned a bit and Prompto leaned against him, making their shoulders press together. 

“You were right there, Iggy...I-I mean Ignis.” He blushed some “When it was all over we could have called anyone, really, but we all instantly thought of calling you. And you got us the help we needed and stuck by our side when the big guy and I were at the hospital.” He explained “You were right there when we needed you the most.” He looked away a bit but he felt relieved when the older man leaned back against him. 

“I still wish I had been right there with you three.”

“You were, really.” He turned to look at the man and smiled a bit. 

Ignis wanted to turn his head away, but he really couldn't. Not when such a beautiful boy was looking at him with so much warmth in those eyes, a blinding smile and a perfect dust of pink mixed with some adorable freckles “I am certainly glad the prince has found a friend like you.”

“Hey, I’m also your friend!” He gently pushed Ignis with his shoulder and the man nodded. 

“Of course you are.” He agreed and Prompto blushed a bit more at that. 

They both remained in silence for some moments after that. Time flew by and soon enough Gladio and Noctis were done fighting and were sitting on the other side of the room, chatting away as they were catching their breath, the fake swords long discarded.

“I wonder if it still hurts.”

“What?” Ignis turned to look at Prompto after that sudden thought. 

“The scar.” He said softly “That bled a lot.”

“I’m sure it hurts him much less than if those bastards had managed to hurt His Highness.”

“Yeah...Yeah, I think so too…”

Just who the Hell did Noctis think he was to make them love him so much?

\------------------------------

A year ago, one Saturday day Prompto and Noctis had decided to go have lunch together and hung out the whole day. Of course, their lunch had not been exactly healthy since both boys had been dying to try out a new hamburger that had come out in the local fast food restaurant.   
Ignis always got mad whenever they used the word ‘restaurant’ to describe it and he then would go on and on mentioning, in a whole organized list, why those ‘things’ weren’t deserving of being called restaurants.   
His dedication to cooking was both admirable and frightening.   
Either way, once they were done eating, they went to the arcade to play some of their favorite games. They always had something to settle in between them and it was always done through video games.

“Not fair!” Prompto whined when he lost once again against his best friend “You’ve been practicing with swords all your life! I’m just a peasant!”

“Swords are not the same as pressing buttons.” Noctis snorted at his friend’s childish attitude. 

“It’s still not fair! Give me another chance, Your Highness.” Prompto pouted and the other boy chuckled.

“If my people ask me so kindly then I shall submit to their wishes.” Noctis vowed and Prompto was the one to snort this time. 

“Ignis taught you that speech?”

“Yes.”

“Figured.”

Both boys started laughing as they looked at each other before they decided to continue playing their games.   
It was some time later, when they left the arcade to go somewhere else, when they were ambushed by a group of three men. All of them were older, bigger and were armed with all types of knives.   
Prompto could only scream when he noticed one of them grabbing Noctis’ arms to lock them at his back before he was grabbed by his neck, a big muscular arm pressed tightly against it making him unable to breath well.

“Let him go!” Noctis roared as he tried fighting against the guy that had him pressed against one of the walls in the alleyway. 

“N-Noct…” Prompto’s voice was weak and shaky. He knew the men had said something but he just couldn’t remember. All he remembered was how he managed to break free by elbowing the guy in the chest. He quickly rushed over to the guy holding his friend down even as he was catching his breath. He started hitting the guy until he finally let go of Noctis before he realized the third guy decided to take action by kicking him to the ground and start punching him. 

He saw, while on the ground, Noctis trying to protect himself with his own fists. One of the guys, Prompto couldn’t even see who, pulled out one of their big knives and swayed his hand to stab Noctis. 

Except that never happened, and instead Promptop saw a large back and blood being splashed against the wall. 

From there it had been a blur. 

Everyone screamed, even himself, and since Noctis was the only one unharmed, he managed to call Ignis and ask him for help. Prompto remembered thinking it was the perfect idea, even if Ignis really wasn’t more than his advisor. 

\-----------------------------------

“Stop dwelling on it.” Ignis told Prompto after realizing he had been lost in thought for long moments “He’s safe now. You are as well.”

The blonde smiled a bit as he looked again at Gladio and Noctis “Yeah...You’re always right.”

“It’s part of my job.”


End file.
